ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
ActiMates Revival
ActiMates will revive with different toys based on different family-friendly franchises. They interact with compatible VHS tapes, audio drama CDs, soundtracks for each franchise, motion comics (on CD, Blu-Ray and DVD) and DVDs with a sensor. All of them have more than 10,000 words (some-character specific) and tell the time, save for the Teletubbies which work like their original ActiMates versions, but with more songs, sayings and mini-games. Also, Gary from Spongebob only says different variations on "Meow". Arthur *Arthur *D.W. *Buster Spongebob *Spongebob *Patrick *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Sandy *Plankton *Gary Shrek ActiMates: Shrek Madagascar *Alex *Marty *Gloria *Melman *King Julien *Skipper Kung Fu Panda *Po the Panda *Shifu *Crane *Tigress *Monkey *Viper *Mantis Hotel Transylvania *Dracula *Mavis *Murray *Jonathan *Dennis *Frank *Eunice *Wayne *Invisible Man Disney *Mickey *Donald *Goofy *Minnie *Pluto *Daisy *Pete *Max Goof Disney Princesses *Snow White *Cinderella *Aurora *Ariel *Belle *Jasmine *Pocahontas *Mulan *Kida *Tiana *Rapunzel *Merida *Anna *Elsa *Elena *Moana The Muppets Main Article: ActiMates: The Muppets '' Blackadder *Edmund Blackadder *Ebenezer Blackadder * Disney Villains *Evil Queen *Scar *Hans *Hades *Gaston *Ursula *Jafar *Captain Hook *Maleficent *Cruella DeVill *King Candy *Oogie Boogie Star Wars *R2D2 *C3PO *Yoda *Luke Skywalker *Han Solo *Rey *Finn *Darth Vader *Boba Fett *Chewbacca *Jar Jar Binks Spider-Man *Spider-Man *Green Goblin *Doc Ock *Venom *Sandman *Black Cat Guardians of the Galaxy *Starlord *Drax *Gamora *Rocket Raccoon *Groot Batman *Batman *Robin *Batgirl *Catwoman *Joker *Harley Quinn *Hush Pixar *Woody *Buzz *Mike Wazowski *Sulley *Dory *Marlin *Nemo *Lightning McQueen *Mater TMNT *Leonardo *Raphael *Donatello *Michelangelo *Splinter *Shredder *Bebop *Rocksteady *April O'Neil Steven Universe Note: Please don't add more characters so Steven and Connie are enough. *Steven *Connie (Note: She wears her Sword Training outfit). Milo Murphy's Law Garfield Avatar The Last Airbender The Legend of Korra Mystery Science Theater 3000 For the Action Figures based on that franchise, they can react to any movie you watch but this feature is only used when you're at home or using your device. *Tom *Crow *Joel *Frank *Mike *Pearl *Bobo Prehistoric Life NiGHTs Into Dreams *NiGHTS Star Trek *Kirk *Spock Transformers *Optimus Prime Red Dwarf *Cat *Dave *Kryten *Arnold *Captain Hollister *Hudzen-10 *Kristine Mega-Man TBA Cartoon Network Classics Pac-Man TBA Zootopia *Nick *Judy Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic *Sally Acorn (Post-SGW) *Shadow *Tails *Silver *Blaze *Eggman Phneas and Ferb *Phineas *Ferb *Candace *Perry the Platypus Back to the Future *Doc Brown *Marty Jurrasic Park Original Trilogy Jurrasic World series *Owen Grady Despicable Me The Secret Life of Pets The Avengers/Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes *Thor *Iron Man *Hulk *Captain America Harry Potter *Harry *Hermione *Ron *Neville *Dumbledore *Draco *Bellatrix *Voldermort Jimmy Neutron *Jimmy Neutron *Carl Wheezer *Sheen *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Goddard *King Goobot *Ooblar Alvin and the Chipmunks *Alvin *Simon *Theodore *Dave *Brittany *Jeanette *Eleanor Gravity Falls *Dipper *Mabel *Soos *Grunkle Stan Teletubbies *Tinky Winky *Dipsy *Laa-Laa *Po Yo Gabba Gabba *Muno *Foofa *Brobee *Toodee *Plex Ghostbusters *Slimer *Stay Puft Kingdom Hearts *Sora *Riku *Roxas Crash Bandicoot *Crash *Coco *Dr. Neo Cortex *Fake Crash Fairly Oddparents *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Crimson Chin *Vicky The Powerpuff Girls *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Mojo Jojo Wander Over Yonder *Wander *Lord Hater The Justice Friends *Major Glory *Valhallen *Krunk Dr. Seuss *The Cat in the Hat *Thing 1 *Thing 2 *The Grinch *Max *Horton *Lorax Adventure Time *Finn *Jake VeggieTales *Bob *Larry *Junior Asparagus *Larry-Boy *Jimmy Gourd *Jerry Gourd *Archibald Asparagus *Fibrilius Minimus *Rumor Weed *Awful Alvin *Laura Carrot *Mr. Nezzer *Mr. Lunt *Pa Grape *Samson (referred to as "The Peach" before the release of Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) *Frankencelery *The Scallions Tamagotchi See ActiMates: Tamagotchi. The Lion King See ActiMates: The Lion King. Doctor Who ''Main Article: ActiMates: Doctor Who '' Peanuts *Charlie Brown *Snoopy *Woodstock Indiana Jones *Indy *Mola Ram Teen Titans Jake and the Neverland Pirates Sofia the First Scooby-Doo! See: ActiMates: Scooby-Doo! The Amazing World Of Gumball *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Nicole *Richard Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them *Newt *Porpentina *Percival Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit *Frodo *Saurman *Gandalf My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''Main Article: ActiMates: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic '' Star VS. The Forces of Evil Much like Steven Universe, The toys are limited to 2 characters so don't add anymore because 2 is good enough for me. *Star (Note: She wears her Blue clothes). *Marco The Loud House *Lincoln *Luan *Luna Warner Bros.' Gremlins Static Shock Doc McStuffins The 7D *Happy *Grumpy *Sleepy *Dopey *Sneezy *Bashful *Doc Fraggle Rock Voices *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Hynden Walch as Minnie Mouse, Starfire *Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto *Jim Cummings as Pete *Jess Harnell as Eggman, Cedric the Sorcerer *Jeremy Shada as Finn *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Thomas Sangster as Ferb, Harry, Newt *Ashely Tisdale as Candace *Christopher Lloyd as Doc *Tony Alsemo as Donald Duck *Tara Strong as Anna, Timmy Turner, Dennis, Poof, Harley Quinn, Bubbles, Sally (Post-SGW), Tails *Johnny Yong Bosch as Shadow *Eric Bauza as Luke *Colleen Clinkenbeard as Jake, James *Ashley Johnson as Izzy, Terra *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Grace Rolek as Connie *Craig Charles as Dave *Chris Barrie as Arnold *Robert Llewellyn (Archive footage) as Cat *Jennifer Goodlyn as Judy *Jason Bateman as Nick *Mona Marshall as Arthur *Yuri Lowenthal as Sonic, Frodo *Haley Joel Osment as Sora *Devid Gallagher as Riku *Alex Hirsch as Soos, Grunkle Stan *Ralph Fiennes as Voldermort *Josh Keaton as Spider-Man, Silver, Marty *Laura Bailey as Black Widow, Blaze, Buttercup, Gamora *Adrian Pasdar as Iron Man *Fred Tatasciore as The Hulk *Brian Bloom as Captain America *Travis Willignham as Thor, King Roland II *Phil LaMarr as Mike Wazowski, Dracula, Mr. Krabs, Hector Con Carne, Donkey, Murray, Bebop, Marlin, Hans, Darth Vader, Iron Giant, Groot, Shredder *Kristen Schaal as Mabel, D.W. *Chris Pratt as Crash, Owen Grady *Cristina Vee as Coco *Lex Lang as Neo Cortex, Rocksteady *Jesse McCartney as Roxas, Fake Crash *Zach Callison as Steven *Jason Ritter as Dipper *Mike Myers as Shrek, Cat in the Hat *Jennifer Hale as Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Belle *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Grey DeLisle as Catwoman, Fiona, Elsa, Major Dr. Ghastly, Blossom, Sandy Cheeks, Black Cat, Merida, Hermione *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Amber *Tom Kenny as Spongebob, Gary, Horton, Ice King, Valhallen *Greg Cipes as Michaelangelo *Bill Faggerbakke as Patrick Star, Kurt Blobberts *Tom Kane as Yoda, Dumbledore *John Goodman as Sulley *Ellen DeGeneres as Dory *Dee Bradley Baker as Various Characters *Phil Vischer as Bob, Jimmy Gourd, Archibald Asparagus, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Pa Grape *Mike Nawrocki as Larry, Larry-Boy, Jerry Gourd, Norman *Tim Gregory as Fibrilious Minimus *Suzanne Blakeslee as Wanda, Maleficent, Evil Queen, Ursula, Cruella DeVill, Bellatrix *Daran Norris as Cosmo, Crimson Chin *Alan Tudyk as King Candy, Grinch, Splinter *Anthony Daniels as C3PO *Selena Gomez as Mavis *Troy Baker as Joker, Robin, Leonardo *Roger Craig Smith as Batman *Robert Costanzo as Lorax *Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo *Rob Paulsen as Jonathan, Hades, Donatello, Raphael, Major Glory *Tress MacNellie as Eunice, Daisy Duck *John DiMaggio as Frank, Jake, Venom, Drax *Billy West as Invisible Man, Green Goblin, Rocket Raccoon *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater *Keith Ferguson as Lightning McQueen, Starlord, Indiana Jones, Han, Lord Hater *Jason Marsden as Max Goof *Jim Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Frank Welker as Krunk *Tom McGrath as Skipper *G. Bock as Rumor Weed *Jacob Hopkins as Gumball Watterson *Terrell Ransom, Jr. as Darwin Watterson *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais Watterson *Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Watterson *Dan Russell as Richard Watterson Quotes For more quotes see: ''ActiMates Revival/Quotes '' *Dave: Mourning user, it's a smegless day. *Harry: Time for a Wizarding Adventure! (User waken Up) *Harry: What happened? Did you get into the Death eaters? (When the User gets afraid at night) *Tom: What are you watching? A girly movie? (When the User watches a Disney Princess movie/Sofia the First) *Tom: Let's prepare something for the show. (When the user prepares food) *Wander: Hey, I'm Wander and I'm ready to lend a helping hand. *Shadow: What the heck is going on? (When the user gets confused on fixing objects) *Connie: Hey (User name), Let's go on a quest to save Beach City. (Waking up a User) *Dave: What the smeg is this? You're smeggling late! (When the user is late) Notes/Trivia *There were going to be Dora and Barney ActiMates but due to the popularity of ''Gravity Falls, Steven Universe and VeggieTales as well as Adventure Time, Sonic the Hedgehog, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them and Harry Potter being in LEGO Dimensions, they were scrapped with the 3 franchises being owned by Wanted Bros while Sonic the Hedgehog being an Eastern Property. **In addition, there were also going to be Caillou ActiMates but this was replaced by Phineas and Ferb. ***This is most likely due to the fandom demanding more ActiMates based on more Disney properties. ****In fact, the fans also demanded ''Jurrasic World ''and many ActiMates toys based on darker and much more deeper franchises. ****Unlike the first wave, this line uses colors for the age groups, Light blue for the younger ones, Green for all ages and dark purple for ages 10-14 (examples of franchises are BBC's Red Dwarf and Disney/Square-Enix's Kingdom Hearts). ***For the ActiMates based on Harry Potter, a Warner Bros. Dark fantasy franchise, they're not shaped like plush toys but rather shaped like Action Figures and this is applied to many franchises as mentioned above. *Unlike other ActiMates, the following ones tell the user that it's very late and that they should be in bed if their internal clock is at midnight. **Bob **Jimmy Gourd **Archibald Asparagus **Crash **Toodee **Plex **All three Powerpuff Girls **The Cat in the Hat *All ActiMates interact with each other from either specific franchise or not, similar to LEGO Dimensions, a LEGO crossover toys-to-life videogame. **All three Powerpuff Girls **Shrek and Donkey ** ** ** ** Category:Toys Category:Arthur Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Star Wars Category:Toy Story Category:Monsters, Inc Category:Disney/Pixar Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Finding Nemo Category:Teletubbies Category:Cars Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Barney Category:Dr. Seuss Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Shrek Category:Frozen Category:The Lion King Category:Tangled Category:Spider-Man Category:Batman Category:ActiMates Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Gravity Falls Category:Harry Potter Category:Steven Universe Category:VeggieTales Category:Back to the Future Category:The Avengers Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Red Dwarf Category:Action Figures